1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a plate inking device of a type which comprises a sheet-like support for a plate and a cartridge, similar to an overturned glass in shape, adapted to contain an ink and having a lip in liquid-tight doctoring engagement with said plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional devices of this kind, while being satisfactory from several aspects and extensively used, still are deficient in the matter of environmental protection.
In fact, a continual grievance is in this respect that in the course of the relative movement of the cartridge and the plate, during a desired step of filling the plate receptacles with ink, the lip allows some ink to escape and release substantially objectionable vapors which build up as the operation progresses.
The underlying problem of this invention is to provide an inking device which has such construction and operational features as to overcome the above drawback.